The present invention relates generally to a surgical retractor apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp for use with a retractor support apparatus having a plurality of retractor support arms.
While performing certain surgical techniques, it is desirable to retract tissue adjacent an incision to enhance a surgeon's ability to perform the desired surgical technique. This is typically accomplished by mounting a retractor apparatus to an operating table. One such prior art retractor apparatus is disclosed in LeVahn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,707, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application.
The LeVahn et al. retractor apparatus includes an extension rod that is attached to a first support rod with a first clamp. The LeVahn et al. retractor apparatus also includes a second support rod that is attached to the first support rod with a second clamp. The first and second support rods are configured to extend over the surgical table on opposite sides of the incision.
When using the LeVahn et al. retractor apparatus, the extension rod is mounted with respect to the operating table using a mounting bracket such as is disclosed in LeVahn et al. The first support rod is oriented in a desired position and the first clamp is moved to a closed position. Next, the second support rod is oriented in a desired position and the second clamp is moved to a closed position. At this point, it is possible to attach retractors to the retractor support.
The clamps used in conjunction with the prior art retractor apparatuses take a variety of configurations. Two such clamps that have been used with prior art retractor apparatus are disclosed in LeVahn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,195, and Gorham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,240, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application. The LeVahn and Gorham clamps each contain a first clamp member and a second clamp member, which is pivotally mounted to the first clamp member. The first and second clamp members are each adapted to receive a retractor support arm.
The LeVahn and Gorham clamps also include a handle for moving the clamp from an open position to a clamping position. When the clamp is in the open position, the first clamp member may be pivoted with respect to the second clamp member. When the clamp is in the clamping position, the first clamp member is maintained in a fixed relationship with respect to the second clamp member.